


Rivalry With A Twist [] KageHina Fanfiction [] Haikyuu

by emikinzs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emikinzs/pseuds/emikinzs
Summary: This fanfic takes place about 2 weeks before Kageyama & Hinata's fight in the gym, so basically a little while after they lost to Aoba Johsai in the InterHighs.𝘐𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘏𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘢 & 𝘒𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘺𝘢𝘮𝘢 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘠𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘪'𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘣𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘶𝘴𝘶𝘢𝘭.𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘢𝘭, 𝘺𝘦𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘣𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘴 𝘢 𝘯𝘦𝘸𝘭𝘺 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘶𝘰.tbh i kinda just thought up of a headcanon bout KageHina while tryna sleep one night, and here i am now with a fanfic idea. so don't attack me, i'm new to this tbh.i don't think i'll write any smut in this fanfiction tbh, but maybe i will include a little when i reach the time skip hinata and kageyama timeline. 👀disclaimer: this is just a fanfic, so don't @ me if any one is out of character or something is off T^T''..I'll try my best to update often! :'))
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 4





	Rivalry With A Twist [] KageHina Fanfiction [] Haikyuu

Let's just get straight into it pfft. (gay*)

\---------- 

Kageyama and Hinata are walking home together after attending their study session with Yachi, and of course, they're arguing like usual. Kageyama, being fed up of Hinata's BS, sends him one of his usual death glares, scaring the life out of Hinata. 

Startled at first, Hinata starts chuckling.

"Hehe, this is why girls never take an interest in you, Bakayama! You're too scary!" he remarks, sticking his tongue out like the cute little bitch he is.

A light shade of pink grows on Kageyama's cheeks as he then exclaims, "Shut up, dumbass! Its none of your business!" 

The raven looks away, somewhat flustered for some reason. Hinata chuckles as he rolls his eyes.

\---

They eventually separated ways, and Kageyama now lays on his bed, throwing a volleyball up in the air and catching it while he reminisces over his walk home with Hinata. 

That one remark the redhead made today has really got the raven-haired boy thinking now. Why _hasn't_ he ever batted an eye towards a girl or taken a liking towards any?

He tries to think of any girls that he finds somewhat attractive at least, but he's honestly lost. He remembers their club managers but Yachi-San fits the high school girl stereotype too well apparently. And Shimizu-San..? Well, he doesn't really have any opinion on her.

The blueberry eventually leaves the thought alone, assuming that its probably because volleyball is a much bigger priority for himself rather than his love life. 

\---

About 2 weeks have passed by now, which includes the Tokyo training camp with Nekoma and Fukurodani, along with the tangerine's little fight with Kageyama. 

While things have been pretty normal these past 2 weeks, the blueberry does notice that hanging out with Hinata seems a bit different now since their fight.

He can't quite put his finger on it as the redhead isn't acting any differently at all. Whenever they eat lunch together, do extra practice in the gym, or just stroll around in the school halls talking, the raven-haired boy is starting to find the tangerine somewhat alluring. Kageyama can't help but get frustrated over this newly found feeling.

\---

Later on during after school practice whilst it is break time, Kageyama and Hinata are standing right at the gym doors, cooling off as they look out to the sky. There is no conversation between them at all but there isn't any tension at all either. It looks like one of those cliché moments where they look up to the sky and say inspirational shit.

Hinata then proceeds to walk forward and down the small steps in front of the gym doors. His back still turned to the raven, he begins to say,

"Kageyama." 

The blueberry looks down to the tangerine, curious of what he is going to say. 

"We're gonna win it this time, you wait and see." the tangerine continues. (Shoyou is referring to the Seijoh match btw.) 

The redhead turns around to gaze into dark-haired boy's eyes, the tangerine's eyes filled with newfound confidence and determination to win.

"You and me! ..And our team!" 

Kageyama's eyes widen a little, but then they refluctuate back to normal, 

"Yeah." 

Giving Hinata the same look of confidence back. 

They both gaze at each other for a few solid seconds until Coach Ukai calls for the duo, 

"Breaktime's over, love birds!" 

. . .

The raven knows he should be taken aback by that remark—'love birds'—but he doesn't bat an eye to it, seeing that it doesn't bother the redheaded decoy, and rather shouts, "Sir!" along with Hinata. 

**Shoyou's POV**

I can't wait to finally hit some more tosses from Bakayama now that we are on good terms again! 

I just wonder why Coach called us 'love birds'.. Moreover, why didn't Kageyama-Kun say anything about it?!

. . . 

WHY DIDN'T I SAY ANYTHING?!

No, no, it's probably a misunderstanding! Kageyama-Kun probably didn't hear that last part! Haha, yeah, that's right! We're both guys anyway. Just a misunderstanding, Shoyo, snap out of it! 

\---

**Tobio's POV**

Finally home.. Thank God, I'm finally away from that stupid dumbass! My mind is all over the place when I'm with him, I swear to God, it's frustrating.

But apparently even when he's gone, I'm still fixated on him thanks to what Coach said today.. 

Love birds..?

Before I start screaming my lungs out for my mother to hear, I take off my shoes and run to my room. 

I lay down on my bed and try to ease my mind off all this stupid Hinata nonsense but nothing is working! If I think about volleyball, I'll just think about him even more! What is wrong with me?! Has that dumbass spread some sort of tangerine virus onto me?!

Okay, before I start overreacting like I always do, maybe I should approach this in a..calm fashion?

Okay, let's see. Ever since Hinata and I have had that wrestle in front of Yachi-San, something has been different.. 

And now, it's getting worse since Coach said that weird phrase today? This feeling is so weird, I hate it. It makes me feel vulnerable. I can't understand this. I've never felt this way while playing volleyball. Maybe I should search this up.

I turn on my phone and start typing something along the lines of _'why do i feel gwahh with my friend'_ in the search engine.

I feel somewhat ashamed to call that dumbass my friend honestly. I can be pretty shitty towards him sometimes. But, it's not my fault he sucks at volleyball!

Once the web page _finally_ loads, the first thing I read is..

**"Chances are that you really like them."**

And another result says something about being **attracted** to someone? 

What? Well, of course I'd like my friend. But attraction? No, this can't be right.. I can't be _attracted_ to that dumbass! He's a guy! 

Wait, isn't there a word for it or something? I forgot, uh let's see.. I think it started with a 'G'.. Time to search it up.

Oh, the term is 'gay'. I'm not gay.. I mean I've never looked at girls, let alone a _guy_. Yeah. This is just getting bothersome now. I don't have some sort of attraction towards a damn orange! 

I mean, I don't mind gay people and all, that's fine but.. why that dumbass of all people?! No, no, I refuse to believe that I like _Hinata_ , it's just impossible. He's..

He's straight, of course! It's not possible, pssh..

I hear a slight thud. I think I just like dropped my phone. That hurt but who cares. 

Hinata is straight, I couldn't ever like him. Yeah, I still remember the first time he saw Shimizu-San.. He was a tomato. And judging the way he gets along with Yachi-San, he probably likes her. He would never like a guy obviously.

I feel a slight tightening in my chest, and my throat is feeling kinda dry to be honest. My vision is kinda blurry now.

Why? If that's the case, why don't I feel relieved? It doesn't feel right to accept the fact that Hinata is straight.

It's kinda similar to the feeling I had in middle school. My stupid vision is blurred! I hate this! I hate this indescribable feeling!

This is annoying. I can't allow my mental state to be all over the place. That dumbass is just distracting me from volleyball now. I have to avoid him outside of practice for some time, I think.

Yeah. Why am I reminiscing over these inexpressible feelings? I need to focus on volleyball. I don't have time for this.

And so, I wipe the tears from my face, and get up to go wash my face.


End file.
